Surprise in a basket
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is a story about Hot rod and Kup. G1
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A femme was carrying a basket with her day old sparkling in it. She couldn't keep him. She walked up to a house and placed the basket down at the door step. The sparkling whimpered. She kissed the sparkling's head. She knocked on the door.

Kup woke up. "Who'd be knocking at this time?" Kup wondered. The femme hid. Kup opened the door. He looked around. "Hmm I was sure I heard someone knocking." He said then he looked down. It was a basket. In that basket was a sleeping sparkling. "My word," Kup said. A clap of thunder was heard. Kup knew he couldn't leave the little tyke in the rain. Kup picked up the basket and brought the sparkling inside.

 _Hmm he is cute little fella._ Kup thought. The sparkling woke up and looked right at Kup. Kup smiled at the sparkling. The sparkling let out a yawn. The sparkling started to snuggle deeper into the basket and looked like it was trying to get cozy. Kup picked up the sparkling. He felt so warm. The sparkling cried. Kup was surprised by the little sparkling's pipes. _Boy talk about a set of pipes._ Kup began to rock the sparkling. It looked up at him. "It's okay you're alright." Kup said. Kup put his finger up to the sparkling. The sparkling sucked on Kup's finger. But then cried when he wasn't getting anything. "I see you're hungry," Kup said. Kup began to look around. He found what he was looking for a bottle. He kept the bottle handy because he sometimes watched his friend's sparkling. He filled it with low grade energon and put sparkling formula in it. Kup shook the bottle and warmed it up. He tested it on his wrist. "Perfect." He said and brought the bottle to the sparkling's mouth. Sparkling began to drink it down. The sparkling was really hungry.

"Not so fast, not so fast." Kup said. Then he began to laugh. "Boy you are a little spitfire," He said pulling bottle away. The sparkling cried for the bottle. Kup brought the bottle back the sparkling's mouth. "And hot head. Hmm I know what I'm going to call you Hot rod." Kup said. Hot rod yawned. "You know Hot rod with you around I don't feel lonely." Kup said. Kup saw a note on the basket. It said take care of my sparkling. Kup burped Hot rod and placed him in the basket so he could sleep. Kup took the basket into his room.

Ratchet looked at the sparkling. "He's healthy, and now your son." Ratchet said.

Kup got supplies for the sparkling. When he got home he set up the crib and put the sparkling to bed. Kup watched little Hot rod sleep. The sparkling chirped in his sleep. _He's dreaming._ Kup thought. Kup quietly tiptoed out of the room.

The next day who should come to visit but Ironhide. He saw Kup feeding the little guy. "Wow so you adopted a sparkling? Is it a mech or femme?" Ironhide asked. "It's a mech and his name is Hot rod." Kup said. "Wow he sure is hungry," Ironhide said. "Yep, but I think he's almost finished." Kup said. Then Hot rod let go and turned his head away. Kup knew he was full. "Yep he's full." Ironhide commented. Kup placed Hot rod up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. Then Hot rod let out big burp and began to coo.

"May I hold him?" Ironhide asked. "Sure, but be gentle he's only two days old." Kup said. Ironhide cradled the little sparkling. Hot rod looked up at Ironhide and cried. "Uh oh what did I do?' Ironhide asked. "Nothing he just doesn't know you yet. Soon he'll calm down." Kup said. Sure enough after a couple minutes Hot rod relaxed. Hot rod reached up he wanted to touch Ironhide's face. Ironhide lowered his face and allowed the sparkling to touch it. Hot rod began to coo. "I think he likes me." Ironhide said. "He does like you." Kup said.

(More sparkling cuteness ahead.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hot rod was cooing in Kup's arm's. "You are a cute little fella." Kup said. Hot rod was then put in his carriage. Kup had decided to take Hot rod out for a walk.

Just as he started to stroll a femme a came over and started to gush. "Oh he's so cute! What's his name Kup?" She said. "Thank you his name is Hot rod." Kup said. "Did you adopt him?" She asked. "Yep, he's very sweet." Kup said.

Then Optimus came over. "Elita what are you looking at don't we have to take care of Bumblebee?" He asked. "Hello Optimus." Kup said. "Good to see you Kup." Optimus said. "Look Optimus Kup adopted a sparkling, his name is Hot rod." Elita said. "He sure cute maybe Hot rod and Bumblebee will make ideal playmates." Optimus said.

Hot rod started crying. Kup picked him up. "There, there Hot rod." He said patting his back. "BURP!" Hot rod said. Kup, Elita and Optimus stared. Hot rod sighed and snuggled into Kup. "Aw!" Elita and Optimus said. Kup smiled. Hot rod rod kissed Kup. "Yes I love you too," Kup said. Optimus took Bumblebee out of his carriage. "Bumblebee this is Hot rod." Optimus said.

Bumblebee cooed and reached out to Hot rod. Hot rod reached out to Bumblebee.

"So what orphanage did you adopt him from?" Optimus asked.

"Actually he was left on my doorstep 4 days ago, the little guy was only day old." Kup said.

"I see," Elita said.

Hot rod yawned. "Looks like he's getting sleepy." Kup said. Bumblebee yawned too. "He's tired too." Optimus said looking at Bumblebee.

"Well I better Take Hot rod home," Kup said. He placed him back in the carriage. He headed towards his house. Hot rod shifted and sighed in his sleep. Kup chuckled he could tell that the little fella was dreaming. But Kup didn't have slightest clue about what his newly adopted son was dreaming about. Kup knew that he was going to go through many things while raising Hot rod. There was going to be easy stuff and hard stuff. But all he knew was Hot rod was very special but he will soon know how special Hot rod really is.

Once inside the house Kup placed Hot rod in his crib. Kup knew he was an old dog but this kid will teach some new tricks. Kup was making his lunch he knew once Hot rod woke up he would be wanting his bottle. Kup was having some energon stew he had just finished eating when Hot rod began to cry for his for bottle. Kup got up, filled the bottle and began to feed Hot rod. Hot rod was enjoying it. Hot rod finished about 2/3 of it and turned his head away. Kup could see that Hot rod was full. Hot rod began cry he needed to be burped. Kup put him up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. When heard Hot rod burp he stopped. Hot rod yawned and went back to sleep. Kup knew that sparklings Hot rod's age just eat, sleep and cry. He also knew sleep was something that Hot rod needed to due a lot of because he had lots of growing to do. Sparklings also needed to eat plenty due to growth as well.

Kup can see Hot rod has a lot of potential as a soldier. It would be a while till then, Kup could enjoy Hot rod being a cute sweet little sparkling.

(more sparkling cuteness up a head.)


End file.
